


I'll Be Your Supergirl

by thecarlonethatalsowrites



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlonethatalsowrites/pseuds/thecarlonethatalsowrites
Summary: Every city needs a hero, and the folks in blue don't always cut it. Good thing Purgatory has Supergirl. Although she might just be the death of a certain officer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled 'Nicole is really gay and Waverly is a Bad Liar'
> 
> I don't own Supergirl or Wynonna Earp, this is pure fan parody

As a big city cop, Nicole has seen some weird shit. Not all the time- usually she’s on traffic duty- but enough that she has a list. Watching a giant alien robot the height of a skyscraper use its dozens of massive tentacles to terrorize a city was definitely high on that list. Watching Supergirl fight said alien with a woman in Kevlar stuck to her hip found a cozy spot in the top eight. Supergirl flew with one arm braced against the alien and the other ruthlessly punching it. The woman glued to her shot at it; her bullets didn’t do a thing, but it didn’t stop her from trying.

All of this Nicole saw while on crowd control. She herded people away from the alien’s path of destruction as best she could. Because if causing massive damage to the city wasn’t enough, the alien also secreted a slime that was a natural adhesive. Two of the officers in her precinct were unfortunate victims of the slime. They both took direct hits and fell on top of each other. Neither could move an inch.

The unfortunate fate had befallen Supergirl and her companion as well. It didn’t hinder Supergirl too much, but even she couldn’t make much of an impact against the alien. Which she realized, giving up for the moment and flying away from the alien. She flew around it a few times, dodging tentacles as she went, and then Nicole lost sight of her behind a building. She shook herself and focused on her job. She had to get these people to safety.

Once it seemed she had cleared the block, Nicole started on the next one. Delighted, she found that the rest of the street had already cleared out. Common sense won out after all. Now all she had to do was get herself the hell out of there and wait for instructions from Captain Nedley.

But before she made it halfway down the deserted street, Nicole heard quiet sniffling. She stopped, immediately alert for the source. There, behind a pile of rubble, she spied two young boys who looked about nine and ten years old. The younger one had curled into a ball and crying while the other tried to get him to move. It was a miracle they hadn’t been crushed or slimed yet.

“Hey,” Nicole said. The boys turned to her, the fear in their eyes dissipating as they saw her police uniform. “The whole street has evacuated. Are you hurt?” The older boy shook his head.

“Devon’s too scared to move,” he said. The younger boy said nothing, just sniffled. Nicole crouched down to their level.

“It is pretty scary, isn’t it? I’m terrified.” Devon turned his head.

“But you’re not hiding,” he said.

“Doesn’t mean I’m not scared.” She shrugged. “Why don’t we go find a safer place for you. Find your parents.” He shook his head.

“I’m too scared.” Nicole shoved down a flash of impatience.

“Man up, Devon! We’ve got to get moving, Mom’ll be looking for us.” The older boy wasn’t as successful.

“Hey, it’s ok.” Nicole sat down next to them. “Your mom will be there when you need her.”

“But the alien-”

“Supergirl won’t let it touch us,” she said confidently. Devon perked up when she mentioned Supergirl.

“She’s  _ really _ brave,” he commented. Nicole nodded. “I bet she never gets scared.”

“Really? I think she’s terrified.”

“What? She’s invincible!” The older boy exclaimed.

“Well yeah. But the people she’s trying to protect aren’t. She’s scared for us. That’s why she fights for us. So we don’t have to be scared.” Devon became thoughtful for a moment.

“Then I’m not scared.” He puffed out his chest. “Ok, I’m ready. Let’s go, Tony.” Devon grabbed his hand and stood up.

“Just follow the street. I’ll be right behind you.” Nicole pointed and the boys nodded. They took off and Nicole stood up. If she missed those two, she wanted to do a second sweep to make sure she didn’t miss anyone else.

She didn’t get far before a tentacle three times her height slammed to the pavement in front of her. She scrambled back, wheeling her arms to keep her balance. To fall would spell her death, as another wave of slime had come from the monster and covered Nicole from head to toe.

“Well I'm never wearing this uniform again,” she said, trying to shake off some of the slime from her arm to no avail. She took off down the street as fast as she could, careful to keep her limbs from sticking to each other. She didn’t make it a block before the rest of the alien tumbled onto the street. Nicole looked up at the thing, paralyzed with terror. Almost immediately after it, Supergirl followed, blasting it with her heat vision. She found it’s weakness, although Nicole could hardly be happy about it. The alien was barreling right towards her.

The alien roared and Nicole jump-started into action. She sprinted away from it as fast as she could, doubtful that it would make much of a difference. Still, she had to try. She only hoped that Supergirl would stop the alien before it killed her.

Nicole could almost feel the slime coming from the thing. It was right behind her. She pumped her legs harder, desperate now. Just as she was sure she was about to be crushed, the alien exploded and sent her flying.

She rolled to a stop with a groan and struggled to sit up. The slime glued her arms to her side and her legs to each other. She coughed at the dust in the air and struggled to her feet. The dust made her regret that both her hands were occupied. She had no way to shield her eyes to survey the damage.

But even squinting and half blind there was no mistaking the floating silhouette. Not with the cape snapping behind her and the shape of another person at her side.

“I’m so sorry, that was really close,” she said as the dust finally cleared. Nicole blinked, convinced she was hallucinating. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” she choked, speechless at the superhero's presence.

“That’s a relief.” The dust finally cleared enough that she could see Supergirl plainly. She held what looked like a giant robotic heart as big as her torso, which she dropped to the pavement when Nicole beheld it warily. She must have torn it from the robot in order to stop it. Her long brown hair was mussed, but not as much as it should have been after her fight. “Anyway, you’re kind of at ground zero. Can I give you a lift to a safer spot?” Supergirl jolted Nicole out of her ogling and held out a hand, ignoring the elbow thrust into her side by the woman glued to her.

“Uh, I’d love one, but all my limbs are kind of stuck together right now. I can wait for my squad, I think being stuck to one person is enough.”

“This cop is smart,” the woman in Kevlar said. “Please, Supergirl. Do  _ not _ make the worst day of my life any worse. No offense.” She glanced at Nicole.

“Come on, Wynonna. I’m sure this isn’t the worst day of your life. What about the time when Pete-”

“ _ Supergirl _ ,” she warned.

“Right.” That seemed to end their argument, seeing as Supergirl swooped down and picked up Nicole like she weighed nothing. She hooked one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees.

Carrying two people seemed like no sweat to Supergirl, especially after her most recent battle. Nicole would have been content to enjoy the ride if not for the utter hostility radiating from Wynonna.

“Come on grumpy pants. By the time we make it to an emergency center they’ll have come up with a solvent,” Supergirl said. She had picked up on her hostility as well. Wynonna crossed her arms and huffed. Unfortunately, the movement stuck her elbows to Nicole’s shins. She winced.

“Uh, Wynonna…”

“It’s Agent Earp to you, civilian.” She tried to jab an angry finger at Nicole, but the motion revealed what Nicole tried to point out. “Oh  _ hell _ no!”

“Uh, I think I see an emergency center,” Supergirl interrupted what was quickly becoming a full on rant.

“Please get us there immediately,” Agent Earp said. Supergirl rolled her eyes.

“She’s so grumpy,” she said to Nicole as she sped toward the emergency center.

“Being stuck to you for three hours while you fight a robotic tentacle alien would make anyone grumpy.”

“Supergirl! What a relief, we need you on search and rescue this instant.” A man in tactical gear that matched Agent Earp’s met them at the emergency center.

“Right. Could you spray me down first? We’re all stuck together, and I can’t land without breaking Wynonna’s legs.” It was true. Agent Earp’s legs dangled almost a foot below Supergirl’s; any attempt at a quick landing would not be good for her bones.

“Earp, you will be the death of me.” He turned his glare to Nicole. “And you…”

“Ok, lay off, Deputy.” Agent Earp rolled her eyes. “Just shut up and unstick us.” Great, the guy was a Deputy Marshall. At least it explained all the Kevlar.

The agents at the sight brought over a hose and a vat of whatever solvent they had, scrambling to obey the Deputy Marshall’s orders. Agent Earp dropped to the ground, landing with her knees bent. Supergirl touched down right after, gently setting Nicole on her feet.

“Gotta dash. Nice to meet you, Officer Haught.” Supergirl winked and took off before Nicole could respond. Nicole stood awestruck for a few moments, one hand instinctively flying to her name badge. Then she came back to herself.

“I better…” she pointed her thumb over her shoulder. Then it struck her that the gesture probably looked dumb and she dropped her hand to her side.

“Very well. You are dismissed.” The Deputy Marshall nodded. Nicole grimaced and headed off to find Captain Nedley.

* * *

 

A week after the robot tentacle monster attacked, the city was pretty much back to normal. If extensive construction counted as normal. Which, in a city plagued by so many alien attacks, probably was. Nicole was back on traffic duty, and she almost wished for another attack to ease the utter boredom that followed. The only break she had from guiding old women around construction zones was a thank you card from Tony and Devon. She was happy the kids found their parents, but even the feel good after a rescue could not out-shadow her need for coffee.

Which was how she ended up standing petrified in the doorway of a small café, watching the gorgeous barista scrub at a sink behind the counter. As Nicole watched, the barista stood up and, with a heavy sigh, adjusted her glasses. She glared at the sink before attacking it with renewed vigor. Nicole felt a bit like a creep, standing there watching her, but she couldn’t help it. She was captivating and strangely familiar. She couldn’t for the life of her figure out where she recognized her from.

The pipe burst then, out of nowhere. A spray of water doused the barista. She spluttered, fumbling with the sink to turn it off, but not before receiving a thorough soaking.

“I didn’t know Shorty’s had wet t-shirt contests.” Nicole blurted out before she could stop herself. She mentally applauded herself for remembering the name of the café, but it was quickly drowned out by alarm at her line. The barista spun, catching sight of Nicole. She squeaked before lunging for a clean towel. “Sorry, are you ok?”

“Y-yeah. Just...had a crazy week,” she said, dabbing at her shirt with the towel.

“Haven’t we all?” Nicole was suddenly struck by the urge to introduce herself. “Um, I’m Nicole. Haught. Nicole Haught.” Dammit, why did she say it so many times? She offered her hand to stave off the awkwardness.

“Waverly Earp.” The barista shook it.

“Earp, huh? You wouldn’t happen to have a sister?” Waverly’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not stalking you or anything. It’s just I ran into an Agent Earp last week during the attack.” A flicker of recognition in Waverly’s eyes.

“Oh? Uh, yeah I re- I mean, crazy, right?” Waverly spluttered. She suddenly became very concerned with drying herself and silence fell over them.

“Anyway, when you get a minute can I get a cappuccino to go?” She finally remembered why she walked into the café in the first place.

“Oh, I’m really sorry. We’re not actually open yet.” Her words made Nicole look at her surroundings. The café was empty, chairs were still up on tables and the open side of the closed sign was displayed to the inside of the store.

“Oops, right ok. My bad.” She fought to control the flush that she felt rising on her cheeks. “Its just..your door was open and-” she caught herself. She was going to say  _ and I couldn’t take my eyes off you _ . “Yeah.” She finished lamely.

“Guess that one’s my bad.” Waverly gazed at the open door in regret. “God, I'm sopping wet. The pipes in this place are ancient; I keep telling Shorty he needs to replace them. Do you mind just,” she mimed covering her eyes and Nicole quickly turned around. “I have my uniform shirt and...oops.” She heard the sound of tearing fabric and spun around to find Waverly holding two halves of her shirt, glasses slightly askew.

“I hope you didn’t pay more than five dollars for that shirt.” Nicole raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, you know shirts on this pl- city! So flimsy, it happens all the time.” Waverly adjusted her glasses. “I, uh, I work out, so.” She cringed as Nicole appraised her arms, which, by the look of them, definitely confirmed that Waverly did, in fact, work out. “If you could just not mention this to anyone, I’d owe you one.”

“Alright.” Nicole felt her bravado returning. “Well, why don’t you buy me that cup of coffee tonight?”

“Oh! Well, I’d love- like to. But I’m busy. With plans. I’m a planner. I always know what I’m doing two or three days in advance.”

“Okay. Two or three days from now is fine with me. Call me?” Nicole slipped her card out of her pocket and set it down on the counter. As she turned toward the door she caught sight of Waverly blushing. “I mean it,” she said. She dipped her head and exited the café.

It was only once she hit the street did Nicole let out her breath. That Waverly Earp sure was something else. Even if she didn’t get her coffee, she felt energized just from a few simple interactions with her.

She certainly wasn’t distracted for the rest of the day thinking about Waverly’s abs.


	2. Chapter 2

“You can relax, Officer. Supergirl is on this one.” Nicole jumped at the Deputy Marshall’s words. She was so focused on the bank she didn’t notice his approach.

“I thought she only dealt with aliens.” She lowered her gun but didn’t holster it. “What are you and your agents doing at a bank heist?”

“That’s classified,” said the Marshall. He folded his arms behind his back. “While your presence here is appreciated, it is not necessary. Go round up the other police officers, we’ll take it from here.”

“I don’t think so, Deputy Marshall. You and whatever organization you work for will not stop us from doing our jobs.” Officer Byron nodded in her periphery, still focused on the bank. Nicole was grateful for his support.

“And my job is to make sure civilians don’t get hurt.”

“Well I hate to break it to you, but we’re hardly civilians.” Nicole scowled. “Besides, I think Supergirl is doing both our jobs for us.” She motioned to the bank. The Deputy Marshall scoffed, but to Nicole’s relief he backed off. He moved over to a group of his own agents and Nicole turned her attention back to the bank.

So far only radio silence from the building, as though it was frozen in time and space. It set Nicole on edge. The rest of the police officers too, if the tense looks they all shared gave anything away.

“Would you look at that. Officer Red-Haught, I wish I could say it was good to see you.” Nicole spun around to find herself face to face with Agent Earp.

“The pleasure’s all mine,” she responded, a little confused by the agent’s friendliness. Maybe things were different when she wasn’t glued to an alien. “To what do I owe it?”

“Eh, I’m trying to bridge a gap. Dolls has too low an opinion of you officers.” Nicole raised an eyebrow in a silent question. “Deputy Marshall Dolls.” She clarified.

“You call your boss by his name?”

“Not to his face.” Nicole snorted out a laugh as Agent Earp grinned. “Anyway, care to give me the rundown here? I’m sure this will produce a mountain of paperwork, and I’d rather get ahead of it before I get eaten alive.”

“Oh come on, I’m sure with Supergirl here we’re not going to be eaten by an alien.”

“It’s the paperwork I’m worried about. You have no idea what kind of twisted punishments the Deputy Marshal can come up with.” Agent Earp shuddered.

“Eh, I could hedge a guess. Anyway, to give you the lowdown we’re only here as a formality, as I’m sure you are too. Supergirl is inside the bank, there’s anywhere from eight to twelve hostages and we haven’t heard any gunshots yet. Either the robbers aren’t using guns or Supergirl somehow disarmed them.” Agent Earp fiddled with her gun.

“Yeah, probably. In case you couldn’t tell, she’s not really one to sit around waiting for orders.”

“What do you-” a crash from the bank interrupted Nicole’s inquiry. Instantly her gun was up and ready to shoot. The ground shook, knocking a few officers off balance, and then faster than Nicole could follow the doors burst open. The perp jumped from the top of the steps, landing inside the police line. The pavement cracked beneath him. He ran towards the police line, zig-zagging as he went. Nicole couldn’t make him out clearly, but the red eyes and glowing fingertips were all she needed to see to know that he wasn’t human.

The alien barreled in Nicole’s direction, shaking off bullets fired from the semi-circle of cops and agents like they weren’t even bee stings. He hurdled over Nicole’s police cruiser, kicking Agent Earp to the ground as he landed on their side of the barrier. He looked up, his eyes blazing. Nicole froze for a split second before the single dumbest thing she could ever think to do popped into her mind. She dove at the alien, driving her shoulder into his stomach like she was trained to do. On a human, the move would knock the wind out of her target. The alien barely reacted, although due to what was probably shock toppled to the ground.

Nicole quickly learned that tackling aliens in real life was even stupider than it sounded in her head. His nails dug into her back and they  _ burned _ . She muffled a wordless scream as they wrestled. For a few moments, she held her own before his out of world strength trumped her adrenaline. The alien pinned her and his hands closed around her throat. Nicole scrabbled at them, but between his burning hot fingers and the asphyxiation, her vision was fading to black.

The alien jolted back out of nowhere, and with his grip knocked loose Nicole sucked in a lungful of oxygen. She coughed a few times before rolling onto her side and looking up at her savior. Agent Earp had recovered from the kick to her sternum and had the alien in a headlock from behind. She injected the contents of a syringe into the side of his neck.

“Time for a nap, revhead.” She grinned at her own cheesy line and Nicole would have rolled her eyes had she not been gulping down air. “Looks like I'm saving your ass again, Officer Haught.”

“Technically last time Supergirl saved me,” Nicole wheezed. She dragged herself to her feet as a dozen agents rushed over to the unconscious alien. They hauled him off to one of their trucks where Nicole spied another slumped form as well as Supergirl herself. She was talking to the Deputy Marshall, but her eyes kept flicking over to Nicole.

“Let’s not get too hung up on the details.” Agent Earp’s voice tore her attention away from the superhero. “Although I’ve got to hand it to you. Tackling an alien is pretty ballsy, if not one of the stupidest things I’ve seen in the field. Usually, it’s me pulling the dumb stunts, but you stole the cake Haught-Shot.”

“Oh please, that was nothing compared to Thanksgiving football with my family,” Nicole said. “Nice headlock by the way.” Agent Earp beamed. She was about to reply, but the sudden appearance of Supergirl cut her off. Nicole jumped, not having noticed her approach.

“Dolls is looking for you, Wynonna,” She said quietly. Agent Earp rolled her eyes, wheeling around and muttering something about a ‘Deputy Tightass’. “Um, hi.”

“Hi,” Nicole said. Supergirl dropped her gaze to her toes. She seemed to deliberate over something, but before Nicole could figure out what she made eye contact again.

“Looks like I'm really bad at saving you in particular,” she chuckled. Nicole couldn’t help but grin.

“Well, I’ve survived you twice now. You can’t be all that bad.” Supergirl blushed and bit down on a smile. Now that they were having a real conversation on equal footing it struck Nicole how small Supergirl actually was. Usually, she was larger than life battling monsters or holding up skyscrapers. Right now she was tiny and just a little awkward. And really really cute.

“Thanks,” she said. “Oh, um, I just came over to make sure you were ok, but I hear my boss calling. So maybe...let me handle the alien tackling from now on? I couldn’t bear it if you got hurt.” Nicole stood in stunned silence as Supergirl flashed her one last smile before whipping around to make her way to the Deputy Marshall. Consequently, she forgot about her burns and her questions until the EMT asked to look at her neck.

* * *

 

It was Nicole’s day off when her phone rang with a call from an unknown number. Pausing her episode of Leverage, she stared at her phone for a few seconds before answering.

“This is Nicole,” she said. A relieved sigh came from the other end of the call.

“Thank God, I thought you weren’t going to pick up or I had some random number. Anyway, are you free tonight?” Nicole blinked a few times in confusion

“I’m sorry, who is this?”

“Oh! My bad. This is Waverly. You gave me your number and told me to call you.” Recognition flooded over her.

“Waverly, hi! I’m glad you called.” It had been days since she first met Waverly. She didn’t think she would get a call.

“Me too.” There was a pause and then a deep breath from Waverly. “So are you free tonight?”

“I don’t have any plans.”

“Cool. Because I was thinking...maybe you’d like to get that coffee?” Nicole bolted upright.

“Y-yeah, I’d love to. When and where?”  
“I know this great Italian place that serves awesome espresso. I’ll text you the address. Do you want to meet around 6?”

“Sure. I eagerly await.” Oh God. Why did she say that? This wasn’t Romeo and Juliet. This was a human conversation. To her growing horror, Nicole found herself frozen, unable to hang up.

“Cool.” Her only consolation was that Waverly seemed as flustered as she did.

“Cool.” Neither of them spoke for a few tense moments until Waverly finally got some sense knocked into her.

“Okay bye! See you soon!” She squeaked. The line went dead. Nicole stared at her phone as it dawned on her that she had a date in approximately three hours. What was she going to wear?!

It took Nicole an embarrassing amount of time to pick out her outfit. Half her dresser ended up on her bed and the surrounding floor. When she finally reached a decision, enough time had passed that it had become a weird in between time where it was just a little too early to start getting ready. So she laid out her chosen clothes on her bed. Then she panicked. She couldn’t mix them up with all the other clothes on her bed! She snatched them up and swept everything else to the floor.  _ Then  _ she had a miniature anxiety attack at the state of her room and whirled around trying to put it back in order.

Nicole finally calmed herself enough to lurch back to the couch and flop down to finish her episode. But as she played it the noise only grated on her nerves. Her knee bounced around, out of her control. Nicole resigned herself to alternatively lying on the couch staring at the ceiling and pacing laps around her apartment. Her cat mewed indignantly as she accidentally disturbed her from her chair by running into it on one of her laps. After apologizing profusely and trying to make amends with offered pats in vain, Nicole decided that it was an acceptable time to get ready.

She agonized over her makeup for a solid twenty minutes before deciding to go with her normal routine. Keep it casual for the first date. A text from Waverly sounded just as she finished with her eyeliner. Nicole praised her timing; if she texted ten seconds earlier Nicole would no doubt have drawn a line across her face. She smiled as she checked her phone. Even the briefest emoji-filled communication set Nicole’s nerves at rest.

With a jolt, she recognized her craziness exactly for what it was. Nerves. Nicole couldn’t remember the last time she was nervous for a date. Then again, she hadn’t met her last date under the same set of circumstances either. And Waverly was special. Nicole could already tell.

She ended up leaving far too early and arrived at what she believed to be the restaurant quarter to six. The sign over the door was illegible with its looping script, which didn’t help her anxiety. Nicole suddenly felt very underdressed in her maroon sweater and jeans.

Thankfully, her worries were swiftly put to rest. It seemed that Waverly had similar anxiety, and was already waiting outside the building, fiddling with the cuff of her button down blouse. She looked up, ponytail swinging, at almost the exact time Nicole spotted her, and a huge grin of relief split her face.

“I hope I’m not underdressed,” Nicole said in greeting.

“It’s not as fancy as it looks. Plus I know the owner, so if we get dirty looks she’ll kick them out.” Waverly’s smile didn’t falter once. “Come on.” She set off to the door, holding it open for Nicole. The hostess recognized Waverly and immediately lead them to a table outside.

“So, uh, hi,” Nicole said once they were seated.

“Hi.” Waverly smiled back. They held eye contact for a moment, then almost simultaneously dropped their gazes to the table.

“I haven’t really-

“So do you-” They both tried to speak at the same time and ended up stumbling over each other's sentences.

“Go ahead.” Waverly nodded, her hand flying to her glasses.

“I was just saying I’ve never heard of this place.”

“Oh? I promise it’s good.” The painful quiet settled over them once more. Nicole almost sighed in relief when a waiter came over to take their orders. As soon as he left, though, the awful silence returned with a vengeance. Waverly reached for her water-glass and Nicole scrambled for a topic of conversation

“So, uh, did you hear about that bank robbery Supergirl stopped a few days ago?” Waverly choked on her water. She pounded her chest as she practically hacked out a lung.

“I’m sorry. I just...didn’t know you were a fan,” Waverly coughed when she recovered.

“I’m not. I mean, not really. I was at the bank, and she saved my life twice now, so I’m grateful for that. But I’m not some weird stalker or anything.”

“Twice huh?” Nicole glanced down at her lap.

“Pretty much every cop in this city has been saved by her.” She took a sip of her own water. “I’m nobody special.”

“I don’t think that’s quite true.” Nicole smiled as Waverly bit her lip. “I mean, it’s not everyday a cute cop manages to get my number.”

“Aww, so I’m cute?”

“Oh shush,” she said.

“You just said so.” Nicole reached across the table and poked Waverly’s arm. “You think I’m cute,” She sing songed.

“Ugh, what are you, twelve?” Waverly laughed, and Nicole pressed on with her teasing.

“I’m a cute twelve year old.” Her cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling so much.

“Yes you are.”

“Hmm. Well do you know what twelve year olds like?” She tapped her chin as though giving it serious thought.

“Fart jokes and pretty girls?”

“Exactly.” They both dissolved into giggles. 

After that their conversation flowed unhalted. Their original nerves were pushed aside to make room for genuine enjoyment of each other’s company. When their food came, Nicole considered ignoring it so she could talk to Waverly unhindered. But it smelled just as enticing as their conversation. She groaned after a single bite.

“I can’t believe I didn’t find this place sooner. I love Italian and this is delicious.” She stabbed at her pasta with her fork.

“I love Italian too!” Waverly said with her mouth full. She ducked her head and swallowed quickly. “After a lot of trial and error it’s definitely my favorite.”

“Trial and error, huh?” Nicole took another bite as she waited for the story.

“Oh, you know. As one of my childhood crusades I decided that I was going to find the best food on Earth,” she chuckled. “That was an actual twelve year old thing I’ve done.”

“And all this time it’s held it’s title. I’m impressed.”

“Yeah...but is there any real competition to pasta?”

“Judging by the way you inhaled yours, no.” Waverly glanced down at her plate. 

“Ok, this is literally the best pasta in the galaxy.” She defended herself.

“Do you think Supergirl would agree with that?” Nicole teased, and Waverly ducked her head.

“If she has any sense she would,” Waverly said. 

“I think she has a lot of sense.” Nicole twirled pasta around her fork as Waverly hummed in response. The conversation died after that, and Nicole focused on eating her meal to catch up with Waverly, who had already almost finished. 

“Can I get you ladies anything else?” Their server approached when he noticed their nearly empty plates.

“Could we have two espressos and the check please?” Waverly passed her plate to him as he nodded. Nicole took one last bite before copying her, and the waiter left with assurances their drinks would be out soon. “This  _ is  _ the reason we came here in the first place.” Waverly grinned.

“That’s right. I can’t wait to see if they live up to the hype.” 

“Oh they do. Trust me, the only place that can make a better espresso than me is right here,” said Waverly.

“That’s surprising,” Nicole said, slowly measuring her words. “Since you’re so sweet.” Waverly blushed deep scarlet and glanced down at her lap. For a moment Nicole worried she overdid it, but then Waverly looked back up with a massive grin on her face.

“What a pick up line,” she giggled. “Tell that to all the pretty girls you date?” Nicole could tell she was teasing.

“I don’t get many dates with girls as pretty as you are,” she teased back.

“Oh my god you are such a flirt.”

“Yeah, but are you really complaining?”

“Not at all.” Waverly said just as their drinks came. She held her’s to her face, and the steam made her glasses fog up minisculely. She took a cautionary sip, and judging that it was the right temperature nodded to Nicole. “I love the way you espresso yourself.” Nicole snorted into her drink, unattractively spewing whip cream.

“So that’s how we’re going to play it?” She said wryly. She took a sip of her drink to buy time to come up with another pun, but nearly scalded her tongue off. 

“Oh, is it too hot?” Waverly asked as Nicole sucked in air to soothe her burning mouth. “Sorry about that, most people don’t like their drinks scalding like I do.”

“It’s fine. I should have been more careful,” Nicole said. As she looked into her cup, an idea came into her mind. “You know, this drink is hot, but not as hot as you.” Waverly threw her head back and groaned.

“That was so cheesy.”

“I know.”

“Thank you anyways.”

“You’re very welcome.”

They exchanged bad puns over the rest of their drinks. As flirty as Nicole was, Waverly was a true word wizz, and they hardly paused between exchanging lines. When they finished their espressos, Waverly insisted on paying the bill. Nicole only relented when Waverly agreed to let her walk with her on the way home, despite Waverly’s protests that  _ her apartment wasn’t that far away  _ and _ I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself _ .

“I know you are,” Nicole said. “But whoever said that chivalry is dead was lying.” She held the door to the restaurant for Waverly.

“My knight in shining armor.”

“More like police uniform.” Nicole chuckled.

Waverly was right, her apartment was only a few blocks from the restaurant. She and Nicole walked side by side the whole way there, and Nicole only felt a little bit awkward. She wanted to reach out for Waverly’s hand, but restrained herself. Instead she kept her hands firmly at her sides until they reached Waverly’s apartment building. Then suddenly she was a lot more awkward and a  _ lot _ more nervous.

“I, um, I had a really nice time tonight.” She stumbled over her own tongue. Of course, her words had to fail her  _ now _ .

“Me too.” Waverly turned to face Nicole, her hands clasped in front of her body. They stood there. And stood there. And  _ stood there _ . And Nicole was just about to turn tail and run when she plucked up the courage to swoop in and plant a kiss on Waverly’s cheek.

“Can I call you sometime?” She asked when she pulled away. Waverly’s eyes were half closed, and she seemed to startle at Nicole’s words. In a movement too fast for Nicole to follow, Waverly was tugging her forward by the wrist, and then their lips connected in the sweetest kiss.

“Definitely,” Waverly whispered when she pulled away a fraction. Nicole’s eyes were still shut as Waverly gave her arm a final squeeze before slipping away completely. She only opened her eyes just in time to make a final moment of eye contact with Waverly through the window of the building. Waverly waved over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner, and Nicole took the opportunity to pull off a subtle fist pump. She honestly couldn’t have asked for a better date, and she had a second one green lighted. What a way to spend her day off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments, y'all are the best!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! I have the next chapter almost finished, should be out in a couple days. If you liked, consider leaving a comment or kudos? See you all next time!


End file.
